Genesis
by fokkusu94
Summary: Just a little story about the creation that played in my head one day. Please review and give pointers!
1. Well, there was the Beginning

Genesis...

_Once upon the time before time, God said "Let there be light!"_

Before his outstretched hand, a burst of white appeared and light was born. Then, God divided the light from the darkness and called them 'Day', and 'Night'.

The next "Day", God got the idea to make water, but first, he needed something to put the water in. He took his hands and got a piece of the light, shaping it and forming it until it was spherical. He added heavy streaks of gray to form the clouds. As the clouds collected, a massive rain occurred that continued for a very, very, very long time. Thus the seas or "sea" as it would have been called, was formed. As a result of the gigantic expanse of blue, the top half of the sphere (which was still light) reflected the sea, and became blue. To keep things that did not belong inside of the sphere out, a thin barrier was created between it and the surrounding space, the atmosphere.


	2. Day 3: The Land and Plants

After a "Night", God came and decided to make the land. He parted the sea and rose up what had been the ground under it, using simple motions, such as moving his hands away from each other, and then bringing his right hand up. After that, he surveyed his handiwork, and decided that it was good.

Then, God shrunk down, landed on the new earth that had been created, and took on a thoughtful posture. With one hand on his hip and another on his chin, he surveyed his surroundings. He then bent over and picked up a pinch of the dirt, rubbing it between two fingers.

Suddenly, realization came to him. He closed his eyes, clasped his hands together in front of him, and took a deep breath. When he let it out, a gust of what could have been seen as wind, billowed out in a circle from the bottom of his robes. As it spread, grass and trees began to appear. The second that the ring touched a piece of the earth, a plant would spring up. The ring continued and went down into the ocean along the sea floor, creating its plants as well. When it had spread all over the earth, God sighed contentedly and opened his eyes.

He walked towards a tree that had just been made and conjured up a rock for him to sit on. Once he did, a pad of paper appeared in one hand, and a cloud quill shaped like what would be a feather, zoomed from the sky into his other. He thought tapping the quill on his cheek, and began to scribble. Pages began flying as the few lines that he drew flew off of the pages and became fruits to attach to trees, and vegetables to go into the ground. It was nonstop as bananas, grapes, apples, oranges, guavas, figs, and every kind of fruit you could think of, jumped off of the pages, along with the vegetables. When he was done, God stretched and went to prepare for the next "Day".


	3. Day 4: Don't forget the Planets

On the fourth day, God looked at his sphere and saw the darkness surrounding it. After doing a three-sixty sweep of the surroundings, he put his left hand inside of the right sleeve of his robe, and threw out a handful of lights he had acquired into the darkness, making the stars. He then shrunk and landed on earth, using his fingers to point at the sky to make more stars appear in certain places, and rearrange them. He then smiled and nodded his head, snapping his fingers to make the Earth start rotating. That way, all of the stars, that were close enough, would be viewed as the world turned.

After increasing to a size where the earth was like a small volleyball, God realized that he would need something to control the seas and plants while he was off doing other things. He squeezed his palms together, and slowly drew them apart as a ball of fire began to form in his hands. When it was of adequate size, he placed it at an appropriate distance from the earth, making the 'Greater light' or the Sun, a baby star. Then with a flip of his hand, rocks appeared above his hand, and then gently landed. When they did, he squeezed his hand, and shaped a whole new rock.

He placed it near the earth, and finally angled it so that it reflected the rays of the sun, making it the 'Lesser light', or the Moon.

He then sat down in a gigantic chair of constantly shifting cloud, and got out his pad of paper again. As he drew, other planets began to appear in front of, and behind the earth.

From his chair, he would lift up his hands and move the planets back and forth from each other, so that they had plenty of room. When all was done, he put the pad down and sighed with pleasure as he took off his glasses and looked at the creations.


	4. Day 5: Thoughts in passing

The next day, God saw the earth in passing and realized how empty it was. He bent his arm forward, right palm facing up, and the waters filled with the fishes that came from his right hand. Along with them, came birds from the inside of his sleeve. All of the aquatic animals landed in the sea with huge splashes, as the calls of birds filled the air. When the last fish landed in the water, God smiled at the globe and kept walking to his next destination.


	5. Day 6: Some animals and a Son

The next day, God entered the earth again and sat on a rock with his trusty pad of paper and cloud quill. He began ferociously scribbling again, and golden balls of light sprung off the paper and onto the ground. As they landed, they would take form and solidify into new animals. After a lion formed, it shook its mane, an elephant let out a call, a horse cantered, and so on and so forth.

When he was done, he stood up placing his fists on his hips, smiled and nodded at all that was around him. He placed his left hand on a lion's back and said "I bless you," He then turned straight away to doe that was beside him and placed his right hand under her chin saying "Every one of you," Then, he raised his hands and proclaimed "Be fruitful and multiply!"

At that, a fanfare rang out and the birds soared. The animals ran in elation, with the joy of having a new home. God lowered his hands and sighed contentedly. Then, he began to walk, enjoying his creation before going home.

Later that day (who knows how much later) God flew back to earth and looked around when he landed. He smiled at a butterfly that landed on his finger, and began to walk through a forest. As he felt the trunk of a tree that was near him, God began to think. He realized that the earth was a beautiful creation, but there were a few problems.

_"Who would take care of the earth when he was busy elsewhere? And what is the point of creating something beautiful if you have no one to share it with?"_

God thought.

He sat down on a rock by a gentle creek that was wafting by. He put his chin on his fist, and as he pondered, happened to glance at his reflection in the water. He did a double take and stared at it as a smile spread over his face.

_"I've got it!"_ was the reaction in his mind.

He got up and came out of the forest. When he did, he jumped up and landed on a lounging cloud chair with his paper pad. However this time, he did not just scribble and have something appear. God made diagrams, outlines, multiple sketches and drafts, trying to create the perfect being that would survive, thrive, and be like him, but would not quite be as great as an angel.

He wanted someone that would care for the animals and plants of the earth; someone that he could talk to and teach.

After painstaking work, his plans came to fruition.

God stood before a dusty patch of dirt and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and began to move his flattened hands, causing the dust to shift and the earth to mold. Slowly, yet surely, a body was being formed.

When it was complete, you could see the details, down to the tiniest eyelashes and what would be the flecks in the irises. However, he (for he was male) was still nothing but dirt.

When the dust had settled, God stooped down and breathed a slow breath out, using the palm of his hand to direct it, into the body's mouth. As soon as the first whiff of air brushed against his lips, the body's lungs began to inhale the Breath of Life. His hair turned from sculpted mud, to beautiful dark brown wavy locks. His eyes became white, the irises a dark brown with blue and green flecks, before shutting instinctively. His skin turned to a beautiful bronze, and his muscles shone with definition.

After the transformation was complete, and the form had blood running through his veins, from a pumping heart, God stood and smiled like a father at his child.

He said, "Adam rise. It is time to wake up."

The body continued to breath.

"Adam," God called again. "Adam!"

The body jerked up to a makeshift sitting position, his eyes popping open. What he saw shocked him; a great big white thing was in front of him. He let out a cry of surprise, and then relaxed as a feeling of security overwhelmed him. He looked at the white thing with wonder as he lifted a hand to his own face to figure out what he was. He opened his mouth to speak and a bunch of slurred, incoherent noises came out. The body was surprised again

_"Did that come from me?"_ he thought.

"Oh, I can fix that," said the Most High, as he leaned down and placed his palm on Adam's forehead.

Suddenly, Adam felt his mind fill with knowledge. Everything from walking and talking to all existing things, to running and reading the heavenly script was suddenly known to him.

Adam shuddered, shook his head, cleared his throat, and said "Where... Where am I?"

"Welcome to the Garden of Eden," God replied. "Your home."

He offered his hand down and pulled Adam up. "Come, I have much to teach you,"

Adam looked at him as they began to walk and asked timidly, "Who are you?"

God looked back at him and smiled, "Yes, lesson number one. I am many things, but you will know me most as Father, and God."

He touched Adam's forehead again, allowing him to understand the meaning of those words. Adam stared at what he now knew was just the form of an elderly man.

The Great Lord placed his arm around Adam's shoulders chuckling, "I know, it's a lot to process, but you will understand soon." Adam looked at him.

"Shall we begin Lesson two?" God asked as he gestured outward with his right hand. Adam followed it, seeing all of the animals upon the land walking towards them from a distance. As they approached the middle of a clearing on a hill, God said "Everything that you can see, and even beyond that, to the Tigris and Euphrates river crossing where a compass fork is made, belongs to you." God motioned at the figures coming toward them. "These are the Animals. Adam, I want you to name them."

"Me?" Adam said incredulously.

"Yes, you" God said gently.

"Well, alright, I'll try it,"

They began to descend down the hill. As they did, Adam would lightly touch or point at each animal they passed, naming them as they went. Some of the names that he came up with were even a source of amusement for the Lord.


	6. Good night

Towards the end of the day, God and Adam headed back to the glade that Adam was formed in so that he could sleep. He continued to name creatures as they went.

"That one will be grass hopper, because he does what his name implies. This one will be light bug for now, because the end of him shines. And... this one will be butterfly."

The Lord chuckled. "Butterfly? Why do you name her that?" He asked.

Adam shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because," He paused as one landed on his finger. "She is pretty..."

God smiled at Adam's expression. He was nothing but a child in a young man's body.

The butterfly flew off as they approached the glade. It was a small clearing of grass with a forest surrounding it, forming a circle. A hammock was now suspended with a padding of cotton along it. Adam managed to get in it after a moment, and a blanket of cloud descended over him. It was the epitome of comfort.

When Adam was comfortable, God said "I must go."

This surprised Adam; he shifted in the hammock saying "You're leaving? Why?"

"I have other business to attend to," was all that the Lord replied.

Adam began to look down as color rose to his cheeks, embarrassed.

"Don't be afraid," said the Lord.

Adam looked up as God approached the hammock. "I am always with you, even unto the end of the Earth."

The Lord patted Adam's head, looking at him gently. Then Adam said quietly, "There will be an end?"

The Lord smiled sadly. "Not anytime soon. Now, sleep."

Drowsiness overcame Adam at that phrase, and as he drifted off, he saw a flash of bright light, and the Lord was gone.


	7. I think I'll rest

The next Day, God walked up to his globe to see all that he had created. He looked at all of the planets surrounding it, the stars and moon; he looked at the land, sky, seas and all of the creatures in them. He saw Adam and smiled to himself, knowing that it was all very good. Then, finally he went to his own calm place and lying down on a cloud, closed his eyes. An angel of the Lord appeared and said, "Do you plan to do anything today Almighty God?"

The Lord sighed and replied "No Michael, today I will just rest. Even I need a little break." And the Evening and the Morning were the seventh day.


End file.
